metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diamond Dogs
This article states that Big Boss is the founder/commander of Diamond Dogs. I'm certain this is not accurate, as whilst Big Boss is the player character and we'll definitely be the ones managing the base from a gameplay perspective, it's clear to me that Diamond Dogs was actually founded in Snake's absence during the coma. In the Afghanistan footage at the start of the E3 Trailer, you can see Snake already has has an outfit with the Diamond Dogs insignia suggesting that in spite of Ocelot saying we'll have to "build that private army of yours one more time", i.e expand it like how in Peace Walker we expanded an already existing MSF, it's clear Diamond Dogs already exists and Miller is the founder who is calling most of the shots. Further evidence is in the GDC trailer where Kaz says to Snake "You see this? Diamond Dogs, our new home". It's clear to me that Kaz created Diamond Dogs as a spiritual successor to MSF, and when Big Boss is back in the game he starts taking over some of Kaz's duties due to the injuries he sustained during his torture in Afghanistan. -- 19:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :If you follow the link in the first reference you will see that, at around the 6 minute mark in the interview Kojima refers to Snake as the creator of Diamond Dogs. While this may turn out to be false in the final release it is the most definitive statement we have regarding the group and it comes straight from the horse's mouth.--Soul reaper (talk) 04:00, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Total nuclear disarmament Doesn't the nuke-free ending represent more of a "what if?" scenario? It doesn't strike me as an actual story development, more like an Easter egg to be obtained by the player (which nobody has even achieved yet, IIRC). This seems especially the case when you consider that the player can instead contribute to nuclear proliferation, which is more in keeping with the main Metal Gear storyline. Just thought it was strange that people would automatically assume it was a "canon" event. Thoughts? --Bluerock (talk) 14:42, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Even if it is an easter egg, that doesn't mean it isn't a canon event. It's in the game, so it's more likely to be canon (not to mention is an actual ending, which are generally considered canonical, MGS1's Meryl Dies ending aside, which even THAT is at best semi-canon since it does confirm that Roy Campbell is indeed Meryl's father long before MGS4 explicitly stated it.). Besides, there have been plenty of easter eggs that are actually canon in this series anyways (like the easter eggs for Johnny Sasaki in Metal Gear Solid 2, since they confirm that he actually survived Shadow Moses, not to mention technically In the Darkness of Shadow Moses was simply an easter egg. And don't get me started on several codec calls the player can optionally access.). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::It's definitely important to note the total disarmament cutscene on the wiki, but I think we should hold off on rending "canon" judgment one way or the other until somebody actually achieves it in-game as opposed to just datamining it. There could be more to it that we're not aware of, honestly there are too many question marks surrounding it. It's probably canon, but considering it's the first of its kind in terms of a canon event being determined by an online system, it's hard to say exactly. :::That said it does open an issue of canon which is the player character's PF. In terms of the FOB invasions, you're just another PF, but on your screen/save file you're Diamond Dogs. I guess everybody's canonically Diamond Dogs yet simultaneously just another PF. It's kind of hard to wrap your head around. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 21:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC)